One year
by Canis Lupus6
Summary: AU. Sequel to Alcohol. Konan is just about to accept Hidan and Deidaras deaths until Tobi breaks some surprising news. DISCONTINUED
1. Surprise

**Hey there, it's me with the sequel to Drugs! If you haven't read it yet, read it and review or you'll probably be slightly confused.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Konan stepped out of her room and got breakfast ready for the three kids. Juno was usually the first one up and was on and about random stuff, but today he was being quiet for once. Sasori looked at Juno.

"You okay?"

Sasori asked.

"No. That story Konan told me was sad."

Juno said. Sasori looked at Konan.

"You told him?"

Sasori asked. Konan put her hands on her hips.

"Well you're not my father young man."

Konan said. Sasori sighed and continued on what he was doing. Then a knock on the door was heard.

"I'll get it!"

Juno said happily and dashed to the door. He opened the door to be greeted by Itachi and Tobi. Tobi immediately ran to Konan.

"Konan! Konan! Guess who Tobi saw!!!!"

Tobi yelled as he tackled Konan.

"Who?"

Konan asked. Everyone got Tobi like this, so she wasn't expecting someone that would surprise her.

"Tobi saw Hidan and Deidara! _Hidan and Deidara!_"

Tobi yelled as he shook her quickly.

"Tobi! Tobi! They're dead!"

Konan said as she was being shaken by the hyper boy.

"No! No! They were _alive!_"

Tobi said nearly franticly. Konan looked at Itachi who had ecstasy in his eyes.

"Itachi, is this true?"

Konan asked. Itachi nodded.

"See!? See!? Even Itachi saw! Itachi saw!"

Tobi said still shaking her. Juno, Sasori and Kakuzu were shocked.

"You _sure _Tobi?"

Sasori asked, hoping that this was all a joke.

"What about Zetsu?"

Sasori continued.

"Tobi didn't see Zetsu, but Tobi saw Hidan and Deidara! The two of them on the streets!!!"

Tobi said.

"Stop shaking me!"

Konan demanded. Then Pein walked in.

"Tobi, what are you doing here?"

He asked. Tobi then tackled Pein.

"Tobi saw Hidan and Deidara! The two were out on the street! Tobi and Itachi were being good boys and then we saw the two walking and talking to each other.

"Are you sure you're mistaking them for other people?"

Pein asked, standing his ground from Tobis violent shaking.

"No! No! Tobi even saw Deidaras ponytail and even the clothes he wore on the day he 'died'! Hidan even had the same clothes!!!"

Tobi said franticly.

"Tobi and Itachi will look for them!"

Tobi said as he ran out of the door, pulling Itachi with him. The five of them stared at the door.

"Did something happen to Tobi?"

Konan asked.

"I just think that he's missing them too much that he's seeing them."

Sasori said, though he really wished that Tobi was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konan looked outside the window and decided to take a midnight walk. She crept out the door the see Sasori sitting in the grass, enjoying the midnight breeze.

"Sasori?"

She asked. Sasori turned to face her.

"Wanna walk?"

Konan asked. It was true that tomorrow was a Saturday. Sasori nodded and the two started walking.

"Do you think Tobi was right?"

Konan asked. Sasori gave a light shrug.

"Don't know, but won't get my hopes too high."

Sasori said. Konan had to agree with that. Konan then saw the TV on in Ankos house. She took a closer look by squinting and saw that it was Spongebob. Yep, that was Tobi. Konan decided to let it slide and the two continued their walk.

They walked to the park and sat on the bench.

"Do you think that Tobi was right?"

Sasori then asked. Konan looked at him in surprise.

"I don't."

Konan said looking at the ground.

"We saw them die with our own eyes."

Konan continued. Sasori could hear, in her voice that she was crying.

"It's okay."

Sasori said hesitantly. Konan looked at him.

"You're gonna be a good husband if you find a girl you like."

Konan said. Sasori gave her a soft glare. Konan laughed lightly and looked at the small playground. A few stray dogs roamed around for food. Konan thought that she saw two kids playing around on the soccer field, but she decided it was her imagination, until Sasori spotted them.

"Who are those kids?"

He asked.

"I don't know."

Konan said and stood up. The moon was halfway full, so it wasn't very bright outside. Konan saw them kicking a soccer ball and running around freely.

"Goal!"

One yelled happily. The other ran up to the one that yelled goal and gave the kid a high five. Konan decided to talk to them. She and Sasori approached the two kids. One looked up quickly and told the other to run, so the two ran away.

"That voice…"

Konan said.

"Hidan…"

She said and ran after them. Sasori stood up as well and ran off trailing behind Konan.

"Konan! It's not them!"

Sasori called, hoping that what he said would convince her that it wasn't them. But that voice. No mistaking it, that was defiantly Hidans voice. Konan stopped a few minutes later, panting.

"Lets go home."

She said sadly.

"I wonder if Tobi was right."

Sasori said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That Saturday, Konan and Sasori were a little bummed.

"Why so bummed?"

Pein asked.

"I swear I thought I saw Hidan again in five years."

Konan said sadly. Kakuzu and Juno looked up.

"What?"

Juno asked.

"I thought you said that they were dead."

Juno continued. Konan looked up, tears in her eyes.

"They ran."

She said and continued to stare at the ground.

"But…how?"

Juno asked. Konan shook her head slowly.

"I don't know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay I'm done with this chapter! I'll type the next chapter soon okay? Bye! I'd like to see some reviews!**


	2. Returning

**Okay, I finally got an idea for this chapter. Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Konan sat in her room, looking out the window. She had woken up at 5 in the morning. The sun wasn't up yet and she was deep in thought. 'Was that actually Hidan? If so, why'd he run away? Was Deidara with him? If so, why wasn't Zetsu?' She thought. Konan sighed heavily and stood up. She quietly walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She needed a glass of milk, that's all. She poured herself some milk and drank it slowly. She sat on a chair that rested near the dining table as she looked out the window again. There wasn't much to do at 5 in the morning. Once Konan finished her glass of milk, she set the glass carefully in the sink with other dirty dishes and walked into the family room. She turned the TV on and turned the volume down to power level 5. She turned to the morning news. They were always on. Konan lazily swung her arm over the side of the couch and watched some robberies go by and some fires. Then there was that daily dose part of the news. She watched as the news reporter talked about this sleeping disorder called Narcolepsy. Konan laughed lightly as she saw someone fall over asleep in the middle of a bowling game. Konan flipped through the channels. She didn't really want to watch the news anyways.

"House, no. Family guy, no. Animal cops, no. World poker tour, no. Spongebob, no. Ben 10, no."

Konan said no to every show that was on. She sighed and flipped to the history channel where they were talking about the time of the dinosaurs.

"Boring."

She said and clicked the next button. Then an image of a really skinny dog with scars everywhere popped up. Konan flinched and pressed the next button. After a few minutes of flipping and flinching, Konan went back to the news.

"Two kids were roaming the streets last night with a soccer ball and someone called the police."

Konans eyes widened at the images.

"These two kids' names were Hidan and Deidara; they claim to have been orphans for their whole lives."

The TV reporter said. Konan had to show Pein this, but she didn't want to wake him up. She sighed irritably and spotted Sasori walking down the stairs.

"Sasori, what are you doing?"

She asked. Sasori looked up.

"I heard you talking to yourself."

Sasori said and sat next to Konan.

"Mind if I watch?"

He asked.

"Nope."

Konan said. Sasori looked at the TV then his eyes widened.

"It was true."

He said. Konan sighed sadly.

"Yeah, I know."

She said, looking at the TV.

"But…"

Sasori said, but was at loss of words.

"The two also claim to be 9 and 6 years in age."

The TV reporter continued to spill information. Konan exhaled deeply.

"Should we go pick them up?"

Konan asked. Sasori looked at Konan, ecstasy shining in his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konan drove to the location the reporter said if anyone knew them. She pulled up in the drive way with Sasori in the front seat and opened the door. She knocked on the door and a woman about her height opened it.

"Hello, are you here about those two children?"

She asked. Konan couldn't speak.

"Yes we are."

Sasori said and looked up at Konan with a smile. Konan returned the smile and nodded.

"Yes we are."

She said.

"Okay, the name's Lenna and yours?"

Lenna asked, reaching her hand out.

"Konan."

Konan said, shaking Lennas hand.

"Nice to meet you Konan."

Lenna said and let go.

"Right in the family room."

She said and led them to a large room with two couches a reclining chair, a plasma screen TV and other things. There sat Hidan and Deidara playing chess.

"They're good company."

Lenna said with a smile. Hidan looked up at the sound of Lennas voice. Deidara did the same and looked at Lenna.

"Hi Lenna!"

Deidara greeted and sat up. Deidara then noticed the two strangers.

"Who are they?"

He asked, pointing at Konan and Sasori. The two felt pain strike their hearts.

"Don't you know them?"

Lenna asked. Deidara started to think hard as well as Hidan. Then Hidans eyes widened.

"Konan!"

He said and ran up to Konan, giving her a hug. Konan hugged Hidan, tears coming from her eyes quietly. Deidara looked at Sasori.

"Sasori!"

Deidara said and ran up to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't recognize you un!"

Deidara said while crushing Sasori in a death hug.

"Good to see you."

Sasori said, loosing his breath.

"Good to see you too."

Deidara said and let go. Lenna smiled.

"Nice to know you two remembered your family."

She said with a smile.

"You can drop by whenever you want."

She continued. Konan looked at Lenna.

"Thank you so much."

She said. Lenna nodded.

"I'm happy to help."

She said. Konan lifted Hidan up as the boy clung to her neck.

"We need to go home before my husband gets worried."

Konan said and headed for the door.

"Okay."

Lenna said with a smile. Konan opened the door and thanked Lenna once more before stepping into the car and driving off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konan drove into the drive way and stepped out with Hidan still hanging on to her. She would usually make him let go, but this time, she didn't want to let go. Deidara was staying by Sasoris side no matter what. He never left his 'brothers' side. Konan quietly opened the door and crept into the family room. She sat down on the couch and sighed.

"The rest of the gang would be extremely happy to see you again. The first thing from Itachi probably would be cops and robbers."

Konan said with a light laugh. Then Pein and Kakuzu walked in.

"Who are you talking-"

Pein started but was speechless at the sight of Hidan and Deidara. He looked at Hidan who was asleep and clinging to Konan as if she were his only life source and Deidara was asleep by Sasoris side, clinging to his arm.

"Hidan, Deidara?"

Pein choked out. Hidan and Deidara slowly opened their eyes. Deidara looked at Pein.

"Pein!"

He yelled and clung to Pein. Pein picked Deidara up, who clung to him like what Hidan was doing to Konan.

"Pein! I missed you!"

Deidara said.

"But I thought you two were dead. We saw you two die with our own eyes."

Kakuzu said. Hidan looked at Konan, Pein and Kakuzu worriedly.

"Should we tell them?"

Hidan asked to Deidara. Deidara took a deep breath.

"Yeah…"

Deidara said. The two let go of their 'parents' and sat next to each other.

"That was one big opportunity."

Hidan said to Deidara as Deidara nodded.

"What are you two talking about?"

Pein asked. Hidan and Deidara looked up at him.

"And don't be too loud, Juno's still asleep."

Pein said.

"You and Juno would be good friends."

Konan said with a smile.

"Listen you guys."

Hidan said sternly, but not really harshly. Konan and Pein focused their attention to Hidan and Deidara.

"We're not actually gonna stay for too long."

Hidan said.

"W-what do you mean?"

Konan asked, confused greatly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah, I'm done with this chapter. I guarantee the next one is gonna be about Hidan and Deidaras story about getting back to Earth! Please review, it gives me more motivation. That's so true… **


	3. Mission

**Hey there, I'm back to write the next chapter. I've been reading this fiction called falling for a cat by mill-mill11. It's great; I really recommend it for Bolt lovers.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Konan sat in her room, running their conversation in her head over and over again.

**Flashback**

"Wait, did you just say…?"

Konan said. Deidara sighed.

"Listen Konan, we're not staying to live a full life. Our father in heaven said that we need to return to Earth and make some things right."

Deidara said. Konan looked at the two in disbelief. She then looked at Hidan.

"Yeah, yeah, I know it's kind of surprising to figure out I'm on the…'good' side."

Hidan said, trying to find the right words to his sentence. Pein stepped up.

"Wait, what is this 'make some things right'?"

He asked as Sasori nodded, waiting for a good answer. Deidara sighed as well as Hidan.

"How are we gonna tell them un?"

Deidara asked and Hidan just shrugged.

"Well…"

Deidara started, but couldn't explain everything.

"Okay, lets just say the things we remember un."

Deidara said.

"We were sent back to Earth and were meant to be here with no memory of anyone except what happened up there."

Hidan said, pointing to the sky. Then Deidara groaned and slapped his forehead.

"We remembered you guys…"

Deidara said.

"Where's Zetsu?"

Pein asked.

"He wasn't sent back."

Hidan said. Konan and Pein nodded, a little disappointed.

"Well, our mission was to…"

Hidan started then he was slapped on the forehead by Deidara.

"Shush it! Remember, we can't say the mission! They might turn on us un!"

Deidara hissed and pulled his arm back.

"Fine, fine."

Hidan grumbled.

"We won't turn on you two. Just tell us."

Konan nearly begged. Hidan scratched the back of his neck.

"Well…we can't tell you guys. Not even our family members. We didn't really get a reason for that."

Hidan said. Deidara nodded.

"Well then what do you think the reason was?"

Pein asked. Deidara and Hidan sat quietly on the couch for a minute.

"We're not sure."

Deidara said, still looking up. Hidan bent closer to Deidara and whispered something in his ear as Deidara nodded.

"Yeah, I remember un."

Deidara said, nodding. Hidan leaned back into the couch and looked at Konan and Pein who were confused.

"What?"

Hidan asked. Deidara looked at his parents as well.

"What's the matter?"

Deidara asked.

"You guys won't tell us…"

Konan said.

"You guys told us everything…"

She continued.

"No we didn't. We didn't tell you when we started drinking that sh*t."

Hidan said and was slapped on the forehead again.

"Do you remember what 'he' said!?"

Deidara hissed. Hidan rubbed his burning forehead and groaned.

"Yeah…"

He said and lowered his hand.

"What's your limit?"

Pein asked. Deidara and Hidan looked up.

"What limit?"

The two asked in unison.

"When you leave Earth."

Pein said.

"One year."

Hidan said immediately and was slapped again.

"Don't give everything away!"

Deidara said.

"Stop slapping me!"

Hidan said and scooted away from Deidara. Kakuzu and Sasori watched their 'brothers' fight and argue.

"Reminds me of the time Deidara was actually alive."

Kakuzu said as Sasori nodded.

"Yeah, yeah and our mission was top priority un! We need to get this thing done with!"

Deidara said.

"Fine, why don't we just go beat-"

Hidan started, but was slapped again.

"Don't give it away! Remember what Elder Kaki said!?"

Deidara said.

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone including our parents and loved ones could be-"

Hidan said, but was slapped yet again.

"You trying to kill me or something!?"

Hidan yelled.

"Don't worry about that. You're already dead un."

Deidara said. Hidan crossed his arms and pouted.

"That's better."

Deidara sighed. Hidan had earned himself 5 extremely hard and painful slaps to the forehead. Sasori had cringed every time he heard Deidaras hand connect with Hidans head that sounded really painful.

"Don't spill anything else, or you'll earn an extra hard one un."

Deidara said as Hidan started cowering.

"No, please not the extra hard one."

Hidan said.

"Never seen Hidan cower towards Deidara before."

Kakuzu said.

"Not funny!"

Hidan said and hid his head under a pillow.

**End Flashback**

She tried so hard to figure out what the two were talking about. It was like trying to understand Chinese without an instructor or teacher for assistance. Konan sighed heavily and rolled onto her back. Maybe visiting Tobi and Itachi would help.

"Deidara, Hidan wanna go visit Itachi and Tobi?"

Konan called then Deidara popped out of nowhere.

"Would I ever!"

Deidara said with excitement.

Konan brought the two over to Ankos house and knocked on the door. Itachi answered it and his eyes widened.

"Who is it Itachi?"

Tobi called cheerfully from behind and stopped to look at the visitors. Tobi then tackled Hidan and Deidara, nearly crying.

"See Konan, Tobi said that he saw Hidan and Deidara!"

Tobi said and stood up. Then Kisame walked up and saw them.

"You were right Tobi."

Kisame said, stunned. Itachi finally spoke.

"Wanna play cops and robbers?"

Hidan and Deidara looked at each other and smiled.

"Why not?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yay! They see each other again! Please review and I'll start updating even faster! With school in the way don't expect every hour or so, but please do!**


	4. Instruments

**Hey, everyone better thank Akatsuki Chef for pointing out that chapter four, I think, was actually a different chapter for a different story, sorry! XP **

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Konan sat on the porch as she watched the seven play cops and robbers. She leaned back and smiled at their happiness and looked up into the sky which was a bright blue. Anko stepped out of her house and sat next to Konan.

"So, what's up?"

She asked. Konan looked at Anko with her smile on.

"Oh, nothing…just looking at the sky…"

She said and Anko nodded.

"Yeah, you used to do that in high school…"

Anko said with a heavy sigh.

"You'll never catch me coppers!"

Itachi yelled as he ran by quickly.

"He's always been an active one."

Anko said and leaned back also.

"Yeah…"

Konan agreed with a small nod.

"Say, are you teaching Sasori or Kakuzu an instrument?"

Anko asked. Konan sat up straight.

"What do you mean?"

She asked.

"Well I'm teaching Itachi violin, he seems to enjoy it a lot."

Anko said.

"What about Kisame or Tobi?"

Konan asked.

"Tobi's learning the drums."

Anko said. Konan nodded.

"Kisame's learning the guitar."

Anko continued.

"What about Sasori and Kakuzu, I was the one who asked."

Anko said with a slight laugh.

"Well, I'm not…"

Konan said with a tint of shame in her voice.

"Hey, just askin'."

Anko said, laughing a little.

"Yeah, yeah…"

Konan grumbled as Anko started laughing at her. Then Sasori walked up to the two.

"What are you talking about?"

He asked.

"Oh, we're just talking about Kisame, Tobi and Itachi playing instruments."

Anko said.

"They are?"

Sasori asked.

"Yeah, Itachi's really crazy over the song What hurts the most by Rascal Flatts."

Anko said.

"Yeah, I do remember that song. The violin does play in it."

Sasori said with thought in his voice. Then Itachi ran up.

"Ha! The robbers win! Finally!"

He said and sat down in the middle of Anko and Konan.

"That is because you got Hidan and Deidara on your side!"

Kisame said with a pout.

"Well then burn!"

Itachi said with a smile.

"So, what are you two talking about?"

Itachi asked, looking at Anko.

"You guys and your instruments…"

Anko said and closed her eyes lazily. Itachi sprang up happily.

"Oh! Can I show Hidan and Deidara my violin?"

He asked.

"Yeah, fine with me…"

Anko said. Itachi raced into the house and Hidan and Deidara walked up.

"What's he so happy about?"

Hidan asked.

"Violin…"

Anko said simply. Hidan nodded.

"You got a guitar?"

He asked.

"You don't play guitar."

Konan said. Deidara smiled.

"And what about a drum set un?"

He asked.

"What…?"

Konan said in confusion.

"You two never played…"

She continued. Deidara sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Lets go inside so you two can give the instruments a shot."

Anko said while getting up and opening the door. They all stepped inside and into the basement where they kept the instruments. Konan looked around in surprise. There were three guitars, two keyboards, a drum set, a banjo, three flutes, a saxophone, a viola, a clarinet and two bass guitars.

"Why do you have all of this?"

Konan asked.

"I don't know…"

Anko said with a shrug. Kisame walked over to a blue/black guitar and picked it up. Itachi already had his violin out.

"Okay Kisame, lets play What hurts the most!"

Itachi said.

"Awww…but I'm not good at it…"

Kisame complained. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Hidan, I want you to play. No complaints."

Itachi said. Hidan sighed and picked up an acoustic guitar with a red, white and blue pick.

"We're playing What hurts the most by Rascal Flatts?"

Hidan asked. Itachi nodded and put his violin up to his chin.

"Ready? I bet you suck…"

Itachi said. Hidan huffed and waited for Itachi to play. Itachi started playing. Once one measure passed, Hidan started. Itachi was surprised. Hidan was REALLY good. Deidara walked up to the drum set and started playing really softly with Hidans awesome playing. Hidan quickly switched to a G# because he didn't have a capo on the guitar. Itachi forgot what to play due to the awesomeness of Hidan and Deidaras playing. He started playing the wrong notes, soon after stopping and watching the two rock out. Hidan and Deidara were so absorbed into the song that they didn't even notice Itachi stop. Hidan strummed up twice then down and back up then switching chords. Deidara started singing unconsciously.

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

Hidan echoed Deidara like in the song.

_(Much to say…)_

_And watchin' you walk away_

The two continued and when it reached the last part of the song, the two quickly changed the song to Animal I have become by Three days grace. Deidara swiftly beat at the drums.

_So what if you can see_

_The darkest side of me_

Hidan quickly hit the frets way up in 15th fret on the 2nd string to 12th fret on first string and then 13 to 17 and so on. Deidara hit the symbols quickly. Itachi set his violin down slowly as Konan and Anko watched in surprise. Deidara expertly twirled the drum stick in his fingers and then hit the final symbol. They symbols noise ringed in the air, but it didn't hurt anyone's ears. Hidan did a pick slide to the first fret as Deidara finally came to. He looked at everyone else who was looking at them.

"Erm…why are you looking at us un…?"

Deidara asked. Hidan still had his eyes closed as he started Godspeed by Anberlin. Deidara smiled and started the drum beats for Godspeed. Itachi slowly walked over to Konan and the rest of the group. Konan stared at the two.

"I never knew these two were this good."

Konan whispered to Anko.

"I never knew that too…"

Anko said and looked at Tobi, Kisame and Itachi.

"You guys ever remember them playing before you came over here?"

Anko asked Itachi, Kisame and Tobi.

"No…"

The three said slowly. Deidara abruptly stopped as well as Hidan. The two seemed to be listening.

"Awww…already…?"

Hidan asked to thin air. The group looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

Konan asked. Hidan didn't even hear her.

"Fine, fine, if it makes you happy…"

Hidan said and seemed to snap out of it. Deidara looked at Hidan.

"Well, looks like we won't be able to play anymore. Besides, we only have one year. That's not enough anyways un…"

Deidara said as Hidan nodded.

"I really wanted to be a band someday. Oh well…"

He said. Deidara pulled at the collar of his shirt and revealed a necklace with the cross on it. Hidan did the same.

"Ready un…?"

Deidara asked. Hidan nodded as the two took the necklaces off in a 'fancy' way and disappeared.

"Whoa, where did they go?"

Anko asked as she looked around. Then Hidan appeared by Kakuzu by putting his necklace back on. His hand was gently grasping at the pendant as he gave Kakuzu a warm hug and took the necklace off, disappearing. Deidara appeared next to Sasori and did the same. Konan swore that she saw a blush on the two kids before they disappeared. Itachi smirked and elbowed Sasori.

"Hey, hey, looks who likes you…"

He said and looked at Kakuzu who glared at him.

Hidan and Deidara appeared on the park bench. The two were flushed and looked at each other.

"Okay, we should start mission un…"

Deidara said as Hidan nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'm thinking about being a band. Give it a shot. :) I'd be fun to play and sing for others. ;) I'm gonna be a band with my friend, my little brother (Tobi44) and probably someone else. Our name is probably gonna be GIS or Amaterasu. If you ever hear of a band called that in a couple of years or two, that's me. ;) Hmmm…or probably a little less…I don't know. XD Review and please review for my little brother, he's a little down. :(**


	5. Fire

**Hey there, I'm back. My mom and my little brother are getting ready to walk the dogs. Nothing else to say.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Deidara looked up into the sky; it was still blue with its white clouds racing across it. Deidara then focused his attention on the mission that was lingering in his mind. He couldn't focus fully though because of his time limit. He didn't want to leave the Earth let alone Sasori. He was a great kid in all. Deidara sighed heavily and looked at Hidan who seemed deep in though. Strange, Hidan NEVER thinks…

"Hidan un…?"

Deidara said. Hidan looked at the blonde.

"Yeah…?"

He responded. Deidara shrugged.

"Do you think we can stop…you know un…"

Deidara said. Hidan knew who Deidara was talking about. He was talking about Sun and Moon, the two demon dragons that hung out in Hell. Sun was a large black dragon with red stripes. It had black wings with red spikes jugging out of the ends. Its tail had three large crystal like gems on it and its head had large silver, metal saw like objects above its blood red eyes. On its chest, a large metal polygon with spikes jugging out of the top clung to it with a diamond in the middle. Moon was white with white wings with a slightly blue hue to them. It also had crystal like objects on the tip of its tail and it had the metal saw like objects above its ocean blue eyes. Moon looked like a good dragon, but was full of hatred toward anyone or thing. Hidan sighed at the thought of the dragons. Elder Kaki had showed them the two dragons in an illusion. Deidara looked up into the sky.

"Oh well un…"

He said and stood up.

"I think we should continue un…"

He said and Hidan nodded, standing up as well. The two took off their necklaces and disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heh, looks like the two angels are on the move…"

A deep voice said. A large black dragon stepped out of the shadows.

"Okay moon, time to lure them to us…"

It said and flew into the sky.

"Okay Sun."

Moon said as it lifted into the sky as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hidan and Deidara were strolling around a camping spot where lots of campers hung around listening to their radios, fishing, grilling, etc. Deidara heard a reporter on a radio talk about a large fire and shrugged it off until they said that there was a huge object standing in the fire with large black and red wings. Deidara looked at Hidan and Hidan nodded as the two ran off to the fire site.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is everyone out?"

A fireman yelled as his team struggled to put out the flames which were impossible to because Sun was controlling the fire.

"No, I heard that some people were still stuck in there!"

Another fireman said. People ran out of the building covered in ash and some burned. Then Hidan and Deidara ran up to the firemen.

"There are still some people in there un?"

Deidara asked.

"Yeah kid, but you can't go in there you'll-"

The fireman started, but the two ran into the building.

"Hey! Kids! You have to stay out!"

He yelled as people gasped at the sight of two kids run into a large burning building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fire roared as the heat rose intensely. The two avoided the flames that devoured the building and ran up to a group of kids that were huddled in the corner.

"Come on you guys, go that way and you'll get out un!"

Deidara yelled as three nodded and ran in the direction, coughing. The smoke was overwhelming and burned all of their eyes. They were also eight stories high and they had to run down the stairs.

"Come on!"

Deidara yelled as two refused to move. Deidara picked up a small boy that was crying and coughing. Hidan picked up another boy that looked a year younger that the one Deidara was holding. The two ran through the building and reached the seventh floor. A large pole that was on fire fell in front of them as Deidara saw it coming and jumped it. Hidan didn't expect it and tripped over it, earning a burn. He yelled in pain and hit the ground, telling the boy to follow Deidara. The small boy nodded and quickly ran in the direction Deidara left. Soon, he couldn't hear Deidara yelling and the boy crying. Only the roaring fire filled his ears as the smoke he inhaled attacked his lungs. Hidan coughed roughly and stood up as he started to run. Flames brushed past him as he got burned and his clothes soon were covered in ash as well as his face. Hidan ran down the stairs and collapsed on the sixth floor. He lied on the ground, coughing and staring at the raging fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hang on as tight as you can un!"

Deidara yelled as the two boys clung to Deidara. Deidara was on the second floor and still didn't notice that Hidan had fallen behind. Deidara picked up speed and jumped through a window. The glass shattered, flying out into the air and making a sharp noise. The three got minor cuts and were caught by firemen who were holding a trampoline like thing when they saw Deidara pass the third floor window.

"Yeah, we did it Hidan un!"

Deidara said and looked over his shoulder to see no one except for a whole bunch of random people and firemen.

"Hidan?"

He said and stepped off of the trampoline, looking around frantically. He then looked up at the building which was now almost a building made of fire. His eyes widened.

"Oh no…"

Deidara whispered in fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hidan lie on the ground, coughing and staring at the flickering flames which were getting blurry. He closed his eyes and coughed some more. He knew that this was Suns flames and not natural ones. Suns flames can kill even angels of heaven and bring them to Hell. He slowly opened his eyes and crawled over to a wall, which he could barely make out due to the smoke, heat and his vision. He lay on his side, back against the wall and closed his eyes again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara ran as fast as he could, tears welling up in his eyes. He was headed to Konans house. He needed her help. Not some fireman. He needed hers. He knew Konans love for them would pull the two through. He kicked the door down black belt style and looked at Konan, who looked at him in pure shock. Kakuzu and Sasori looked up and their eyes widened.

"What happened!?"

Konan yelled as she wiped some ash off of Deidaras cheek. Deidaras breathing quickened as tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"Hidan and I were just walking around and he heard about a fire and rescued some kids, but when I jumped off the second story, Hidan wasn't with me un…"

Deidara said and took a shaky breath of fear.

"And…and I think he's still in there un!"

Deidara said and hugged Konan.

"I though that your love will help you and me get him un…"

Deidara said. Konan was shocked at the news.

"Lets go."

She said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay I'm done, my little brother wants to get on the computer now. TT**


	6. Rescue

**Hey I'm back and home alone! Who likes thunderstorms? Strangely, I do! I like to go on Google and look up pictures of lightning. It's cool… :) I also like volcanoes and earthquakes. I like Mother Nature's power. XD**

**I own nothing but the plot…if I did, I would have one of them, probably two, have narcolepsy! XD**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Konan drove up to the scene and jumped out of the car with Deidara behind her.

"Ma'am, we won't allow for you to go in, let the experts do it."

A fire man said, holding an arm out to block Konans path. Konans face hardened into a scowl and Deidara took Konans hand.

"Watch this un."

He said and looked up at the fire man.

"Excuse me un, I need to get a friend un."

Deidara said. The fire man shook his head.

"I'm sorry kid, you did it once, I'm not letting you do it again."

He said. Deidara smirked and took off the necklace. The two disappeared and the fire mans eyes widened. Deidara reappeared by the entryway of the building.

"Come on un, you need to save Hidan un."

Deidara said.

"Me…?"

Konan pointed to herself.

"Yeah you un! You're his only hope un!"

Deidara said and pushed Konan into the building rather roughly as a police man grabbed him from behind.

"Hurry…!"

Deidara yelled as he was pulled away from the raging inferno.

Konan stumbled into the building, fell to the ground and heard Deidara yell something. She quickly stood up to avoid fatal burns and ran through the building.

"Hidan…?"

She called.

"HIDAN!?"

She called more loudly, barely over the infernos roaring. Konan dashed to the stair case and made her way up.

"Where are you!?"

She called as she reached the third floor. Konan started coughing and hacking once she reached the fifth floor.

"Are you there!?"

She called between coughs. She pushed herself further and made if half way up to the sixth floor when she heard terrible coughs.

"Hidan!?"

She called and climbed further up the stair way. She made it to the sixth floor, where the coughs could be clearly heard. She whipped her head around wildly, searching for Hidan.

"Hidan!?"

She called again. Konan couldn't stand the heat. She bravely rose to her feet, not a good idea. The smoke was overwhelming and she decided to crawl. Konan got to her hands and knees on the carpet and started crawling around. She then spotted someone lying by the wall, face completely covered in ash as well as their clothes.

"Hidan!"

She said worriedly and frantically crawled over to his side. She looked at the boy who probably had been there for half an hour. Tears welled up in her eyes and she picked up the boy and looked at his ash covered face.

"Are…you okay…?"

She whispered. The fires roaring seemed to go in a mute like mode as Konan stared at Hidan who was coughing terribly.

"Ko…nan…?"

He choked out. His voice had changed dramatically. Konan felt tears rolling down her eyes.

"Yeah…?"  
She asked as a tear dripped off of her cheek and onto Hidans, making a visible path.

"Don't cry…"

He said. His voice cracked as he spoke the word 'don't'. Konan stood on her feet and ran down the stairs.

"It's okay…"

She said as she jumped the last three steps and continued down the burning building. The fires roars seemed to come back when a large pole collapsed in front of them. Konan gasped and jumped back as the fire kept them from using the stair way. This was probably it. The building was collapsing, with Suns flames or anger. Another pole collapsed on top of Konan, who screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara tugged as he tried to break free from the police officers grip.

"Come on un! You gotta let me in, they need me un!"

Deidaras voice cracked. His face was still covered in ash here and there, but not fully covered.

"Nope, sorry kid, but you can't go in there."

A police man said.

"You'd be lucky if you mother even gets out."

A fire man said as he sprayed water into the raging fire. Deidara started to cry once more, but out of anger.

"DO YOU IDIOTS EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS SITUATION IS!? YOU DON'T, DON'T YOU!? WELL, I'M NOT ACTUALLY _ALIVE!_"

Deidara yelled at the top of his lungs, forgetting his 'un'.

"Then why are you here?"

The fire man asked.

"I can't tell you…"

Deidara said, calming down a little at the thought of elder Kaki. The tears of rage turned into tears of sadness.

"I'm not gonna stay here, and if my friend and mother die in there, they're gonna go to Hell un."

Deidara said.

"I'm sure they-"

A fire man started, but was cut off at the sound of a scream of pain. Konans scream echoed into the air as Deidara started to sob and struggled to get out of the police mans grip.

"COME ON, I NEED TO GO IN AND RESCUE THEM! I DON'T CARE IF I GO TO HELL, BUT I DON'T WANT THEM TO! JUST LET ME IN!"

Deidara yelled in full anger as the pendant on his necklace started glowing.

"Let…me…GO!!!"

Deidara yelled as the lit pendant seemed to explode with light and the police officer was sent flying. Everyone turned their attention to Deidara as a bright white aura covered his body (No, it's not Sabako…). The cross started to stop illuminating as he looked at nothing.

"I'm sorry…"

He said and dropped to his knees, more tears falling from his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! _Please_ accept it! I don't wanna be punished! I don't!"

Deidara yelled as he covered his eyes with his palms and started wailing in despair. Some peoples hearts shattered at the sight and tears of guilt quietly strolled down their faces. Deidara collapsed on the ground repeating: "I'm sorry…" and seemed to be in shock. The ambulance was there, so they came and put him on a stretcher and drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fire raged on with no end until Sun got what it wanted. The large dragon smirked at the sight of Deidaras breakdown.

"Well Moon, looks like one broke down, such weak beings."

It said as it turned to look at the white dragon.

"Yes and once we got that other kid; it won't be too hard to get the blondie over there."

Moon said as it watched the ambulance drive away with its sirens wailing. Sun chuckled.

"Yeah, it won't be too hard."

It said as it sat on top of a building across from the burning one.

"Are you really gonna kill the silver haired one? We need him here right now to get the other."

Moon said as it sat as well.

"I'm just having my fun."

Sun said with a smirk.

"And what about me?"

Moon said with a glare.

"Just make a strong current flood the place and watch them suffer hypothermia."

Sun said as it flicked its finger and the flames continued to rise.

"I really enjoy watching these humans make an attempt of putting my fire out."

Sun continued.

"They try to build dams to block rivers and such, but my currents are too strong for any dam they build."

Moon said.

"Stop bragging."

Sun said while rolling its eyes.

"So what? Water is stronger than fire."

Moon said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but in the battle of the Gods, I still beat you."

Sun said.

"You only got lucky, because our cousin, Earth was on your side."

Moon snapped.

"No, he wasn't on my side."

Sun said.

"Denial…"

Moon said as it inspected one of its claws.

"Shut it!"

Sun snapped.

"Fine, fine…"

Moon sighed and continued to watch the 'show'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fire flicked and roared as Konan lay beneath a large pole. Luckily, it hadn't caught fire. She had roughly tossed Hidan, muttering a quick sorry before the pole crashed on top of her. Hidan had hit the wall and lay there limp. Konan lifted the pole with all of the strength she had left and coughed before picking up Hidan again. She continued to run down the building as she saw the exit. She sped up and tried to make it there on time, when fire burst out of the ground in front of the exit allowing no escape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sun smirked as it lowered its finger.

"That was close, the fun almost ended."

It said with a wicked grin. Moon glared at him.

"Shut it, we need to get them sooner than later."

It said. Sun groaned and lifted its finger again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fire that had exploded out of nowhere had disappeared as Konan sighed with relief and dashed out of the building. She couldn't make out anything or one and collapsed. She heard people gasping and yelling, fire men, ambulance sirens wailing, Pein…

Konan gave one more hacking cough before falling unconscious like Hidan had fallen into ten minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasori couldn't believe it. Kakuzu and Pein couldn't either. In front of the two Konan had made it out of the building with minor burns and covered in ash. Hidan looked like the ash was his skin and had burns that weren't minor or major. The three raced up to the two and Pein started yelling Konans name. The nurses and doctors ran up to the two and put them on large carts and rolled them into the ambulance. The three were allowed in there and they stayed quiet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasoris POV**

I've never ridden in an ambulance. I have always wanted too, but not like this. Not with my family members in it. It was loud and the sirens were just above us. I sighed and looked at Konan who had bruises, burns and ash all over her body. Then at Hidan who had his face full of ash, burns not too minor or major and bruises every where. It also looked like he broke his ankle on his attempt out alone. I never knew what it was like in an ambulance, and here I was…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah! First POV down! I think… Oh well! I love fire also! Please review and please don't mention flames. No one likes them right? Right. Bye!**


	7. Hospital

**Ugh, I think I have the flu. :( I've been sick ever since school got out four days ago. :( Sucks to be me… My temperature got up to one hundred three point two yesterday, and my parents brought me to the doctor, but thanks to my dad, we were twenty minutes late, and I didn't get a check up. Well, wish me good luck on surviving this…sickness.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was very busy at the hospital that day, so they had to wait for a while before the medics could check on Hidan and Konan. Deidara had been checked out of the hospital a few minutes ago and was getting pissed at them for not paying attention to his family. Deidara yelled and argued with a lot of people at the hospital as Sasori watched the worried six year old. Pein had to drag Deidara out of a lot of arguments and fights the boy picked and Deidara almost got kicked out if it wasn't for Juno, who had to talk them out of it. Junos appearance made the medics think that he was twins with Hidan, so they let Deidara through with a few warnings.

Konans eyes fluttered open as she noticed the oxygen mask around her mouth. She coughed a few times and looked around at her surroundings cautiously. She then looked to her bed side and saw Deidara and Pein sleeping in separate chairs. It was almost nighttime and the sky was orange and yellow, giving the room a beautiful color as the suns rays streamed in from the window. She heard a small beeping noise and confirmed it as the heart rate monitor next to her bed. Konan then noticed that Hidan was in the hospital bed next to hers, a curtain separating then two. She could hear his monitor, which was beeping a little faster than hers. Konan closed her eyes falling asleep as she saw Deidara wake up and yawn.

Konan re-opened her eyes and noticed that the face mask wasn't on and inhaled, exhaling soon after. It was clearly night, moonlight streaming in from the same window, giving the place an ominous feel. Konan looked at the ceiling and turned her attention to the simple white tiles on the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Deidara stir in his sleep and almost slip out of his chair.

"Deidara…"

Konan rasped, her voice was hoarse from all of the smoke inhalation. Deidara didn't respond and stirred again in his seat. The soft beeping of the two monitors was slightly comforting to Konan as she inspected a small burn on the flat of her hand, it was puffy, red and it stung when touched. Konan wanted to see how Hidan was doing; she hadn't confirmed all of his injuries because of his ash covered body earlier. She sighed softly and looked at her heart rate: 97. She didn't know if that was her resting heart rate, but decided that it wasn't that bad. Konan closed her eyes and sighed again, she'll see if she can take a look at Hidan in the morning…

Deidara woke up to the beeping noise at a strangely fast pace and the sound of an oxygen mask pumping oxygen with quickened breathing. He looked at the clock, it read: 1:27 in the morning. He then looked at Konans monitor which was completely normal, but the quick beeping continued. He furrowed his brows for a moment, then noticed that Hidan was in the same room and stood up, knocking the chair over as his legs straightened with a fast speed. He quietly jogged over to the other side of the separating curtain and checked the monitor. It read an astonishing 126 and Deidara started to panic. Was that a bad number? If Konans is at 96, is 126 bad? Was Hidan gonna go to Hell because the flames were created by Sun? Deidaras head was flooded with questions as he quietly jogged to Konans side again, lightly shaking her awake. Konan woke up, hearing the fast beeping noise and sitting up slowly.

"Is…is that mine...?"

Konan whispered hoarsely as she looked at the stricken blond. Deidara shook his head slowly and started to whisper.

"Is a heart rate of 96 good?"

He asked. Konan yawned quietly and nodded slowly, watching the clock change from 1:28 to 1:29.

"That's a resting heart rate honey."

Konan said, placing a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Then is 127 bad?"

Deidara asked. Konan sighed and looked at Deidara, completely unaware of whatever had stricken the kid.

"Deidara, that heart rate is like taking a jog."

Konan said as Deidara stood up and started looking around.

"What is it Deidara?"

Konan asked as Deidara looked her straight in the eyes.

"Do we need to get a medic un?"

Deidara said and walked for the door.

"Deidara, settle down and tell me what's going on here."

Konan slightly demanded. Deidara tried to calm himself down and looked at Konan.

"I woke up to the fast beeping of the monitor, checked if it was yours and it wasn't. So I remembered Hidan was in here too, so I…"

He started, holding back hid 'un'. Deidara could feel his heart pounding in his chest and wondered if Konan could hear it pounding. Deidara took a few deep breaths so he would break down like earlier.

"So I went over to Hidans side and I noticed that the fast beeping was his monitor, is it malfunctioning un? Or is he actually in trouble un?"

Deidara said in a hurry. It took Konan a few seconds to let the words take effect on her. Her eyes widened as she stood up, vertigo taking effect. She fell back into her bed, noting that she was dehydrated.

"Dei, hun, please get me some water…"

Konan rasped. Deidara quickly walked over to the small sink and picked up a small plastic cup, filling it with the facet water. He scurried back to Konans side and handed her the small cup. Konan drank the water and set the empty cup on the dresser next to the bed.

"Thanks…"

She said and stood up again and took hold of the dresser, loosing balance.

"Where are Sasori, Juno, Pein and Kakuzu?"

Konan asked sleepily.

"They went to get some supplies like some proper water, books medicine just in case un…"

Deidara mumbled just loud enough for Konan to hear. Deidara helped Konan walk and the two walked around the separating curtain. Deidara was shocked to see that the number had gone up from 127 to 153. Deidara looked up at Konan with pleading like eyes as Konan squeezed Deidara and the two sat on the edge of the bed. Konan coughed for a minute, gasping for air as the smoke attacked her lungs mercilessly. She felt light headed and put her hand on the bed for support.

"Ko-…mom…are you okay un…?"

Deidara asked. Konan was quite surprised to hear Deidara call her mom in a while. Konans coughing subsided and she nodded slowly, feeling terrible. She noticed something shining on the blonds chest and looked at it. A small cross pendant was glowing with lively colors and seemed to soothe her. She decided to keep quiet for now and focused her attention to her other 'child'.

"Hidan…?"

Konan quietly whispered her voice sounding like she had eaten nails. The nine year old boy started to cough violently, fogging up the face mask. Konan reached for the lamp on the dresser and clicked it on. When the two got a look at Hidan, they gasped. He had burns everywhere and his eyelids were red with the black rings under his eye sockets. His ankle was bent in a funny fashion and a bandage was wrapped around it.

"Are you sure that they treated him properly un?"

Deidara asked, feeling worried and enraged if they haven't. Konan shrugged, still examining the tortured body and reached for the boys' un-burned hand.

"I think we should call the medics…"

Konan muttered and raced out of the room, closing her eyes from the sudden illumination in the hall. The minute she opened her eyes, she crashed into someone. She yelped and fell onto the ground, smashing against one of hers burns, flinching in pain. She didn't bother to get up, because the voice belonged to Pein.

"Konan…?"

He asked, looking down at her, the three kids at his side also looking at her.

"What made you jump out of the room like that?"

Pein continued as Deidara ran out of the room as well and in tears.

"Konan! Konan! Hurry! The number's at 163 un!"

Deidara yelled, smashing into Sasori, also falling to the ground. He scurried up and ran down the hallway. Konan decided to get up and ran to catch up to Deidara. Pein walked into the room and dropped his bags at the sight of the number on the heart rate monitor.

"Holy sh*t…!"

Pein huffed and ran out of the room the same way Konan and Deidara had done. Juno, Kakuzu and Sasori were confused now and decided to just wait in the room. Juno walked in, expecting it to be really silent, but was interrupted with the sound of really fast beeping noises and quickened breaths. Juno looked at the monitor and immediately understood why the three had dashed out the room like that.

Pein, Deidara, Kakuzu, Sasori and Juno had to sit outside of the room as three medics and Konan were in the room. Konan had started coughing from the running and had to be re-attached to her oxygen mask and receiver. **(A/N: Sorry, don't know the correct name for it. XP) **Deidara had his knees hugged to his chest as he hid his face in his knees while quietly sobbing in fear, worry and sorrow for not being able to protect them. A medic finally opened the door and looked at the five. Deidara looked up, preparing for the worst. The medic sighed and gave them all a look.

"Konan's fine. Hidan…"

He said, as the world seemed to stop.

"Is…"

Pein, Sasori and Juno said, trying to figure out what happened. The medic sighed and ruffled Deidara's messy, un-done hair.

"He's fine boy…"

He said with a smile.

"Yeah un!"

Deidara yelled in happiness and hugged Sasori. The four released their breath that they didn't know they were holding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Argh!!!!!!!!! I'm feeling terrible! Headache, stomachache, burning eyes, nausea, all that crap! Ugh! I'm feeling terrible! Oh, and please review, no mentions of flames por favor. ;) Por favor is Spanish for please. Bye bye!**


End file.
